Naruto The Next Generation
by dark-freedom
Summary: The Next generation after everyone gets married....Everyone that were in rookie 9 are about 33 years old
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, I will not need to write fanfictions.

This story takes place 12 years after Naruto came back from his training with Jiraiya

"Inuzuba Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Abrume Shino, you three are to go on a S-ranked mission to the Star country, apparently another star has landed and an anonymous tip-off told us that Uchiha Itachi, the last of the Akatsuki besides Uzumaki Arashi plan to steal it for power. Your three will pack everything you need for a ten-day journey, I wish you luck" said Tsunade.

"Hai" the three Jonins said.

The three Jonins Met at the front gates tomorrow morning and their boyfriends/girlfriends kissed and hugged them and they prey them a safe return.

"Hinata…take care of yourself…. My soul won't rest peacefully until you and back" Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto…..I will….you take care of yourself too" Hinata said.

Everyone chatted until Tsunade came and told them that they should go already.

"I'll miss you, Hinata!" Naruto said and Hinata waved back.

With Hinata, Kiba and Shino

"Hey, how far away is the star country anyways" Kiba asked and started to grow impatient after traveling for a whole hour.

"Well, Tsunade told me that it would probably take about 3 hours" Shino informed because he was the group leader.

Kiba, who started to grow very impatient, found something else to do.

"Hey, Hinata, you've been awfully quiet during the trip…. What's up?" Kiba said in a mocking tone.

"Nothing much…..just bored" Hinata replied.

"I bet your missing Naruto-kun aren't you…….thinking of when we return back to Konoha aren't you?!" Kiba teased.

"No……that's not true ……well…." Hinata stuttered while blushing madly

"Ha! I'm right! You d-"Will you lay of Hinata, Kiba? We are doing a mission here…. And your making too much of a racket" Shino said impatiently.

"Fine….just bored…sheesh," Kiba mumbled.

Silence fell upon them until they got there two Jonins guarded the gates of the star country.

"Please state your names and business here or be gone at once…..we do not wish to fight," said one Jonin rather aggressively.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Abrume Shino and Inuzuba Kiba of Konoha came here regarding a S-Class mission the Hoshikage of this village requested" Shino spoke emotionlessly.

"Follow me then" the other Jonin said.

They followed the two Jonins into a Mansion, walked to a door, and knocked.

"Come in" a voice said from inside.

"Hoshikage, these three have come from Konoha and said you requested a mission from them," a Jonin informed.

"Good, you may go back guarding the gates; I'll talk to the Konoha-nins by myself" the Hoshikage said.

As the doors closed and the star-nins went outside the Hoshikage cleared his throat.

"As you would know from your Hokage that you came here to guard the star that crashed here not long ago. The star is hidden in a grand house not far from here, you will also sleep in the house for extra protection of the star. You will stay here until the S-class missing nin comes which will probably be in three days" The Hoshikage informed as he handed over a map of where the house is.

On there way out they heard a voice

"Good Luck"

How was that? The 2nd part of the prologue and the next chapter will be typed together ASAP to my schedule. The real part starts next time.

-Dark-Freedom


	2. Prologue part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did, Naruto would be different.**

-Hey, 2nd part of prologue is here enjoy, (just telling the you next chapter will be a new character guide then story will begin)

The Prologue Continues

On a warm night in the village hidden in the stars two days after the Jonin squad had met the Hoshikage, the Jonin squad was resting peacefully until Inuzuka, Kiba and Akamaru's sensitive nose smelled fire and then Kiba yell "Fire!!!!!!" and instantly everyone woke up.

Everyone was muttering and was looking around for who caused the fire until Hinata yelled "Itachi!" and everyone went in to battle position, even sleepy Kiba and Akamaru's was growling at him unpleasantly.

"Well, well, well, it seems the star country is nothing more than a piece a trash, to ask Konoha for help. It seems the idiots they sent from Konoha are weak too. A doggy bog, a squashed bug and paled eye cry baby" Itachi mocked.

What Itachi said just made the squad even madder.

"Itachi, you are going to pay…" Kiba growled.

Shino was first, he put a few very small bugs in his kunai and threw is at Itachi but Itachi dodged it and said

"You're going to have you do better than that, but unfortunately, I won't give you the chance, I'm in need of the star"

He went to swipe the star when Hinata used an advanced Juuken on Itachi right in Itachi's heart while Itachi trew many kunais at Hinata.

"Hinata!!!!" Kiba yelled.

Shino looked in shocked.

Kiba and Shino ran towards Hinata and Shino said, "Hinata..please be alright..."But she was losing too much blood. Itachi was dieing but no one took notice.

"Kiba….. please tell Naruto I love him…..as my last request….please tell Naruto I love him…."Hinata said in just more of a whisper and her head dropped down without another word.

"HINATA!!!!!!!!!"

Next chapter will be a Character guide

-Dark-Freedom


	3. Character guide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **(Why do we need to say this? I mean that is obvious)

**Main Characters**

**Uzumaki Sukande **is Naruto and Hinata's daughter, she is twelve years old, and she has her mother's Byakuugan eyes Blondish hair and a cute face. She wears a blue tee shirt, ankle length pants and a furry wool coat that is usually unzipped and yellow ninja sandals. She is the #1 rookie of the year and many boys like her for her beauty and has a close relationship with her twin brother, Hakute.

**Uzumaki Hakute **is Naruto and Hinata's son, he is twelve years old. He is Sukande twin and Sukande is older than Hakute by two minutes. Both Hakute and Sukande were born two month after their mother deceased. He has blue hair, an orange tee, denim cargo jeans and blue ninja sandals. He thinks life is a joke, many people hate him for his pranks but his best friend is Shikamaku and his twin, Sukande.

**Nara Shikamaku **is Temari and Shikamaru's daughter. He is a very hard working person that carries a fan that shows three black moons. He wears the same out fit as Shikamaru and looks exactly like Shikamaru except for his blonde hair. He likes looking at clouds and he "tries" to be lazy when he has free time instead of training.

**Sabaku Karuso **is the son of Gaara and another sand-nin around the same age as Gaara. He contains of what to be a sand Bijuu that is born inside Karuso from the remanding blood of the Bijuu inside Gaara when it got extracted. The Bijuu is what appears to be a sand wolf. He has blood-red hair and the same robe that Gaara wears except it is blue.

**Rock Simade **is the daughter of Lee and Sakura. She isn't like her father one bit though she inherited his skilled taijutsu. She has brownish blonde hair and a pink dress just like Sakura's.

**Uchiha Sasuke Jr **claims to be the son of Uchiha Sasuke. He is a good-natured boy that has the same hairstyle as Sasuke except he has light blue hair and wears a black t-shirt that has the Uchiha symbol on it and blue training pants. He is a skilled ninja but he hides it from the shinobis of Konoha.

**Abrume Kamado **is the son of Ino and Shino. He loves bugs. He has blonde hair and has green robes with yellow stripes along the side.

**Inuzuka Amaka **is the daughter of Kiba. Her best friend is his dog, Kinomaru. She looks exactly like Kiba in a feminine way except for her light blue hair and her jacket is black.

**Akimichi Toro **is the son of Chouji. He looks exactly like his father. His hobby is eating, eating and eating.

**Here's the character guide! The next chapter will be out ASAP.**

**-Dark-Freedom**


	4. Poisonious Ramen

**Hey, people, thx for the reviews they were helpful! Anyways, everyone in rookie nine is 33, not 27 lol, my mistake…..anyways Itachi is not dead, you will find out what happens to him **

**Chapter 3 is out, the stories begin! Anyways enjoy**

**(Btw…. Shikamaku is a boy…. Not a girl… sry for that typo**

…**.and Sukande and Hakute were born two month BEFORE their mother deceased so ya lolz typo)**

**Sorry it took so long….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so get away you damn lawyers**

**Naruto-The Next Generation**

By

Dark-Freedom

"Okay everyone, that's about it for today so class is dismissed" Iruka announced.

"Hey sis, what do you want to do?" Hakute asked his sister.

"Ohh…uhh… I was thinking of practicing my Juuken..." Sukande replied.

"Come on, relax for once….tell you what… lets go get some ramen" Hakute offered.

Sukande pinned Hakute to the wall (Sukande HATED ramen)

"Do you think that some kind of a joke? Cause you know me... I HATE jokes" Sukande growled.

"No, no I forgot! Promise" He was slowly turning blue.

After a moment, Sukande said "see ya, I'm going training..." Sukande said.

Sukande walked halfway to the training fields when a mist ninja appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, kid….do you know a girl called Sukande… The daughter of Uzumaki Naruto?" The mist ninja asked in a forced kind voice.

"Why" Sukande asked curiously….why would a mist ninja be looking for me Sukande thought.

"Because I was sent to keep her of hostage to force Uzumaki Naruto to pay me one million ryo," The mist Nin said.

The mist ninja went on "but since I told you I'll keep you as hostage instead"

As the ninja advanced kunais were sent flying from the tree and Hakute said, "Hang on sis!"

"Hakute!" Sukande said in both mild surprise curiosity.

"Hakute?...sis?...so you are the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto" the mist nin said in glee.

Then before the mist Nin did anything, Hakute sent a Juuken directly in to the mist ninja stomach and then Hakute finished him off with a sixty-four tekenstu strike and grab his sister back to the school training ground.

When they got back to the school training ground Hakute asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah….thx Hakute…."Sukande stuttered.

"Well… see ya later….I'm going home to tell dad what happened and watch TV" Hakute said.

"Hai…."Sukande replied.

As Hakute left, Sukande started training on the tree besides the Academy and thought in her mind "Must…. Get…Stronger…..Hakute fought off the mist ninja and I couldn't…..I must get stronger…I'm the #1 rookie of the year…."

As she thought these words, she hit the tree harder and harder with her Juuken until she hit it so strongly the tree broke down.

"Just my luck" She mumbled.

Therefore, she went to train on another that was harder than the first one.

"JUUKEN! JUUKEN! SIXTY FOUR TEKENSTU STIRKE!" She said while she trained and the tree fell down.

"So, this is the daughter of the legendary Uzumaki Naruto" Said a cold voice.

Sukande turned around to see another mist ninja there.

"My little friend told me your brother rescued you and I am to go after you" The mist ninja said.

Without thinking it, without planning it Sukande did a Juuken right into the mist ninja's chest, threw three kunais at the mist ninja which hit and then did Kage Bushin No Jutsu and all of her clones did the sixty-four tekenstu strike and the mist ninja to finished him off.

She dragged the mist ninja to the Hokage office and told her about what happened.

"Sukande, you're pretty lucky you faced a Jounin from the mist because they are weaker than many other Jounin but I have to say, your pretty strong to have fought it off" Tsunade said with a small smile.

"What will happen to him then?" Sukande asked curiously

"He will be facing prison time for trying to keep you as hostage and Chuunins will be patrolling around Konoha every now and then," Tsunade said.

"Okay, I must get home now; father will be worrying about me"Sukande informed.

"Hai" Tsunade replied as she nodded her head.

At Home

After Sukande and Hakute told Naruto of what happened, he said

"I'm so proud of you two! You are both strong enough to fight mist Jounins! As reward, we are going out and you may eat what you want!

"I want ramen," Hakute declared.

"I want Dango," Sukande said.

"Uugh, I hate ramen…. "Sukande said.

"It's okay we will have a little of each…..How about that new restaurant across the street? I bet it has both." Naruto asked.

"Okay" both Sukande and Hakute said.

**How was that? **

**Please review…I will update soon! Lolz**

**-Dark-Freedom)**


	5. Pass, Fail, Confusion The Genin Exams!

**-I just make a slight mistake in the char guide… I forgot to mention a boy called Hyuuga Anako; he is the son of Neji and Tenten….he has black hair, Byakuugan eyes and the same outfit as Neji except with a picture of a Shuriken on the back. **

**Plz R&R**

**Well… here you go the next chapter is out, enjoy! )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto-The Next Generation

By

Dark-Freedom

**Chapter 2- Pass, Fail and Confusion-The Genin Exam**

**The Next Day**

"Okay everyone, you know today is a special day…The day you become Genins is today….As you know to become Genins you'll have to pass a test that tests the basic techniques of a ninja. They are Bushin No Jutsu and Hengen No Jutsu. I will give you two minutes to practice" Iruka informed.

**two minutes later**

"Okay everyone, when I call your name, please come down here and perform Hengen No Jutsu then perform Bushin No Jutsu" Iruka announced.

"Aburame Shino"…... (I am not going to type anyone besides the Uzumaki twins else because 1. I'm too lazy 2. I do not feel like it.)… "Uzumaki Hakute" Hengen!"Good… Now show me Bushin No Jutsu"…. "But I don't know how!" "What do you mean!?!?!? You don't know?"

"You didn't let me finish…." Hakute said. " I said I don't know how to do Bushin No Jutsu but I do know Kage Bushin No Jutsu…..here …I'll show you."

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

(Poof)

"Well then…you pass," said Iruka as handed Hakute a Konoha forehead protector

"Uzumaki Sukande"...

(Moments later Sukande comes back with a forehead protector)

"Congratulations everyone, you passed! Now I will read your teams and you are to meet them at the location I am about to announce along with your sensei" Iruka said.

"Team 11 will consist of; Inuzuka Amaka, Uzumaki Sukande and Hyuuga Anako; your team will meet at training field #3"

"Team 12 will consist of Rock Simade, Uzumaki Hakute and Umachi Sasuk-

_**Flashback**_

_At the Hokage's office_

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will temporarily change your name from Uchiha Sasuke to Umachi Sasuke for safety reasoning," Tsunade said.

"Hai" Sasuke replied.

_**Flashback ends**_

-e, your team will meet at bridge near the memorial rock"

"Team 13 will consists of Akimichi Toro, Nara Shikamaku and Aburame Kamado; your team will meet at battlefield #10" Iruka announced.

"You are dismissed" Iruka said.

**The Next Day**

**Dark-Freedom- (Okay everyone just a author's note in the middle of the chapter)**

**Tenten is the sensei of team 11, Neji will be sensei of team 12 and Lee will be team 13's sensei…enjoy.**

"Okay everyone, please tell me your name, likes, dislikes and your dream for the future" Tenten, Neji and Lee said to their students at the same time in different locations.

**with Tenten and team #11**

"I'll start off, my name is Tenten and you shall call me Ten Sensei, I like and dislike many things and my dream had already been accomplished.

"Well...who wants to go first?" Tenten asked her team.

"Mother, can't you force someone to start? I want to get this over with so I can practice my Kaiten..." Anako said.

"During lessons, missions, etc you will call me Ten Sensei and since you told me to force someone to talk first I insist you to," Tenten said.

Anako scowled before he said, "My name is Anako, my dreams, likes and dislikes are none of your concern".

Tenten face turned to something that looks like this-- but then decided to go on and ignore Anako.

"Who wants to go next?" Tenten asked.

Amaka raised her hand and said, "I like to train, dislike others who treat dogs badly and my dream to become a strong Shinobi".

Sukande seeing herself last sighed and then said, "My name is Sukande; I like training, I dislike ramen and my dream for the future is to be a strong Shinobi like my father"

Everyone looked at her like they never seen her clearly before and then Tenten asked in disbelief, "Are you really Uzumaki Naruto's daughter?"

She growled and remained silent.

"Okay; I am sorry to say this but you are not Genins yet, you will take your test here tomorrow at 9A.M, don't eat breakfast" Tenten said then disappeared.

**With Neji and Team #12**

"I will start out; my name is Hyuuga Neji, you shall address me as Neji Sensei, My dream, likes and dislikes are of none of your business (A.N-Lolz like father like son).

"Now you" Neji said then looked at "Umachi" Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like to train, I hate others who criticize my friends and my dream is to be as strong as my father, Uchiha Sasuke Senior," Sasuke said with confidence and a good-natured smile.

Neji looked confused then in anger at Sasuke, unfortunately Sasuke noticed and asked, "Neji Sensei is anything wrong?" Neji shook his head and gave him a smile.

Hakute raised his hand and asked, " can I go next Neji Sensei?", Neji gave a small nod then Hakute said, "My name is Uzumaki Hakute, I like Ramen, I hate waiting for the 2 and a half minutes to cook and my dream is to become Hokage!".(A.N-Lolz sounds like someone we know)

Simade began without warning said, " My name is Rock Simade, I like to train but not to much; I hate my what my father calls 'springtime of youth' and my dream is to……is to start a family" she finished blushing.

"Okay; lets get this straight, you are not Genins yet, yes, you took the test for nothing, and you will come to take the test at battle field #15 tomorrow at 8 AM, don't eat breakfast, you'll only barf is out later" Neji informed and then said, " bye" and he disappeared.

**Lee and Team #13**

"My name is Rock Lee and you will call me Lee Sensei, I like training, I hate people who despise Youthfulness and my dream is to keep my flames of youthfulness burning forever!" Lee said with Tears in his eyes, and then said to Toro, "now you try".

"My name is Akimichi Toro, I like to eat, I hate people who call me fat and my dream is to show everyone I can be a strong ninja even if I eat a lot," Toro said.

"That's a wonderful dream, Toro; I will help you succeed with that dream" Lee said with Tears.

Everyone toke a step back from his or her's Sensei.

"My name is Nara Shikamaku, I like clouds, hate to move and my dream is to be an average Shinobi and have a normal life," Shikamaku said.

Kamado looked up to see he was last so he said, "My name is Aburame Kamado, I like to collect bugs, I hate noise and I don't have much of a dream.

"Wonderful, my youthful students! I am very sorry to say this but you are not Genins yet; the real test is tomorrow here! The Hokage told me the test should begin at eight but since you are 'my' students come here at 6A.M!"Lee said and then disappeared.

**How was this chapter? Please Review! The Review button is Itching!**

…**..and I will try to update ASAP**

**-Dark-Freedom**


	6. The Night of the Death

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update so long but my relatives came and I had to show them around the city…..I noe u ppl have been dieing to see Itachi again so he will be appearing in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto: The Next Generation:**

**Chapter Flashback**

**The Night of the death**

**By **

**Dark-Freedom**

**-That Night -**

On a wet, marshy night someone came knocking on the Uzumaki Residence and a male voice said from inside,

"Coming!"

None other than Uzumaki Naruto went downstairs and open the door to find a rather sad Kiba at the front steps

"Hey Kiba! What brings you here in such hell storm weather?" Naruto said.

Kiba then said in a forced calm voice, "Naruto….I don't know how to say this……but when Shino, Hinata and I were out on the mission….Hinata…..She got killed by Uchiha Itachi…"

"What did you do with her body" Naruto asked quietly but inside Naruto's head he kept thinking "I must not show my feelings…..a ninja must hide his feelings"

"Me and Shino brought it back…..We wanted her to have a nice funeral in Konoha" Kiba responded in the same forced calm voice.

"And Hinata wanted to tell you that she loved you right before she passed away" Kiba continued.

"Well…thank you Kiba for telling me and also thank Shino for me" Naruto said in a very shaky voice.

"Okay….see ya Naruto…don't beat yourself up" Kiba said.

And with that Naruto closed the door and tears splattered themselves everywhere...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto Screamed as his punched the wall beside him which broke……Red Chakra flowed out everywhere, his eyes became slits and his hatred starts to turn him something he's not.

And with that the babies woke up crying.

Naruto heard them and with a sigh he went up to persuade the babies to go asleep again.

**-Meanwhile in Naruto's backyard…..-**

"Samatsu, did you see that? That is the container of the Kyuubi and it looks like he has two children" said a badly injured but excited Itachi.

"Should we corner him now?" asked the kunoichi named Samastu.

"No…I am badly injured and besides….the baby has the blood of the Kyuubi so if we let them grow they will become stronger".

"So what do we do now?" Samatsu asked.

"Now…..we wait…."Itachi responded.

**Sry this chapter was so short but it pretty well expained the mist ninjas and that Itachi is alive.**

**The next chapter will be out…Iunno…soon? Plz R&R…Thx!**

**Dark-Freedom**

**-P.S R&R**

**The Button is itching to be pressed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, its been a year since I wrote this story and yea. . .ill get right on it when I have time lol.

-Dark-Freedom.


End file.
